die Harry Potter UNENDLICHGeschichte
by kyraThePoop
Summary: Challenge an alle Autoren! jeder kann die Storyline mitkreieren, jedes Paring geht, jedes Genre geht! bis jetzt....bleibt es spannend.....
1. Chapter 1

**WILLKOMMEN zur Unendlich-Geschichte!!**

Jeder kann weiterschreiben!

Jedes Pairing geht!

Jedes Genre geht!

Jeder P.O.V. geht

REGELN: mindestens 500 Wörter

... immer anfangen wo der letzte aufgehört hat und selber ein offenes Ende lassen... ihr bekommt den Dreh schon raus!

Einfach eueren Text oder evtl Fragen an mich schicken

anni _unterstrich_ kiddo _at_ hotmail _punkt_ com

Der erste, der etwas schickt, wird gepostet!! also dann mal schnell ran an die Tastatur und lasst eure Kreativität aus eurem Hirn fließen!

Die Geschichte soll einfach während der Schulzeit spielen, ab dem 5ten Schuljar aufwärts, damit die Protagonisten nicht allzu jung sind (wer weiss was später noch alles passiert...).

Alle uns bekannten Charaktere leben (Sogar die aus der Vergangenheit wenn ihr wollt!!).

Momentanes Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alles ausser Plot und selbstausgedachten Dingen von JK Rowling.

* * *

**Die Unendlich-Geschichte**

Chapter 1 von kyraThePoop

Es war ein verregneter Sonntag, Harry saß jetzt schon seit zwanzig Minuten ein wenig bedrückt auf dem Fesntersims des Jungenschlafsaals und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schleifen.

Seine Stimmung erreichte einen frostigen Punkt; man kann ja auch garnicht anders wenn es regnet. Nichts drückt die Stimmung mehr als Regen UND keine Süßigkeiten zur Hand. Er hoffte inständig, dass Hermine und Ron ihm ein halbes Dutzend Schokofrösche aus Hogsmeade mitbringen würden, sie hatten es ihm schliesslich versprochen.

Wie konnten sie nur auf die Idee kommen, bei diesem Wetter rauszugehen? Vielleicht wollten die beiden ja zu Madam Puddifoot's...uuuaaaah bei dem Gedanken...Naja, denken wir lieber an Harrys Vorteil: Schokofrösche ohne nasse Füße.

Das ewige Rausblicken in den grauen Himmel erwies sich nach weiteren zehn Minuten immer noch als langweilig, deswegen machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein plötzlicher Knall ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

„WAAAHHH"

„Dobby Master Harry nicht erschrecken will Sir"

„DOBBY! Mach ...das...nicht...noch...einmal! WIEofthabeihdirschon..."

„Master Harry nicht böse auf Dobby sein, Sir, Dobby allein sagen will dass ein Paket für Master Harry angekommen ist"

„Ein Packet? Von wem? Und warum kam es nicht heute morgen beim Frühstück? Warum wurde es mir nicht persönlich zugestellt? Wo ist es jetzt?"

Der Elf schlackerte kräftig mit den Ohren, bei so vielen Fragen wurde ihm ganz shwindelig. Seine wunderschöne Rot-Lila-Braun gestrickte Wollmütze drohte runterzufallen; erst jetzt bemerkte Harry den rebbellischen B.ELFE.R Button der an der Seite der Mütze befestigt war.

„Dobby dafür auch keine Erklärung hat, Sir. Master Harry einfach runterkommen kann in die Küche, Paket liegt dort und Dobby passt gut darauf auf bis Master Harry kommt Sir."

Mit einem weiteren Knall verschwand der Elf wieder und ließ einen total konfusen schwarzhaarigen Zauberer zurück.

_„Wer zum Henker schickt mir ein Paket aber sendet es in die Küche von Hogwarts?"_ Er konnte nicht umhin, sich ein wenig Gedanken darum zu machen.

Aber nun: auf auf, in die Küche! Der Rest wird sich da wohl aufklären. In Gedanken versunken stieg er durch das Portraitloch. Eigentlich sollte er noch einmal seine Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben durchgehen, denn es fehlten ihm immer noch einige Zentimeter seiner Abhandlung über: Ingwerwurzel – einfaches Muggelgewürz oder vielseitige Zaubertrankzutat? Mit einer Auflistung aller Tränke, die in irgendeiner Form Ingwer enthalten. Das war eigentlich eine Aufgabe für Erstklässler, aber wie Professor Snape nun mal so ist, hatte er ihm und Neville dieses tolle Thema als Zusatzaufgabe aufgedonnert. Neville musste auch jede Stunde irgendetwas explodieren lassen. Er hat dieses mal nur mit dem tollpatschigen Gryffindor zusammengearbeitet, weil er seinen eigenen Kessel vergessen hatte und er sich nicht wieder Hermines „Was man nicht im Kopf hat, muss man in den Beinen haben" blabla anhören wollte.

Der Regen klopfte laut an die Fenster im Flur. Hogwarts schien relativ leer zu sein.

Warum wohl so viele heute ins Dorf gegangen sind? Normalerweise waren die Gänge an solchen Tagen nie so still, man konnte eigentlich immer noch von irgendwoher ferne Gespräche von Schülern wahrnehmen. Das Regengeprassel hallte in den steinernen Gängen wieder und ließ alles noch leerer erscheinen. Beinahe schon unheimlich leer.­

Harry beschleunigte seinen Gang.

Da hörte er auf einmal jemanden hinter sich. Ein ganz leiser Schritt. Er konnte nicht ausmachen wie nah oder wie weit diese Person von ihm entfernt war, er wollte sich aber auch nicht umdrehen. Gleich würde er das Portrait mit dem Stillleben erreichen.

Er bog mit schnellen Schritten um die Ecke als plötzlich...

...review? weiterschreiben? LOS LOS!! Ich will wissen wie es weitergeht!!


	2. Chapter 2

das ging schnell ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2 von sallita**

… ein Fluch auf ihn zuflog. Da sein Reaktionsvermögen so gut war, konnte er im letzten Moment noch zur Seite hechten. Blöd nur war, dass genau dort die Wand war und er mit dem Kopf dort gegen knallte.

„Scheiße", fluchte er und hielt sich am Kopf, da der Schmerz immer stärker wurde. Langsam sackte er zu Boden und kniff die Augen zu. Mit dem rechten Auge konnte er eine Person direkt vor ihm erkennen, die sich zu ihm runter beugte und die Hand reichte.

„Oh Man Harry tut mir echt leid, dachte du wärst wieder einer dieser Schlangen, die wollten mich heute schon einmal angreifen", erzählte ihm die Person und Harry erkannte auch sofort die Stimme.

„Schon okay, verstehe ich, aber trotzdem tut mein Kopf weh, du hast nicht zufällig nen Spruch gegen Kopfschmerzen oder?", fragte er sein gegenüber und stand nun langsam auf und blickte in die Augen von Angelina Johnson.

„Ne leider hab ich damals im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst, aber was machst du überhaupt hier um diese Zeit?", fragte ihn Angelina und beäugte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Ich hatte noch etwas Hunger und dachte, ich könnte mir noch bei den Hauselfen was besorgen und du?", log ihr Harry ins Gesicht und hoffte, sie würde ihm das auch abkaufen.

Anscheinend tat sie dies auch, denn sie nickte nur und erklärte ihren Grund für das herumstreifen durch die Gänge.

„Ich hab noch ne Verabredung und da wollt ich nicht zu spät kommen, weil die Slytherins mich schon den ganzen Tag aufm Kieker haben, nur weil wir gestern das Spiel gewonnen haben und wir nun gleich auf mit ihnen sind.", erzählte sie, und Harry wollte eigentlich fragen mit wem sie verabredet war, doch anscheinend wollte sie genau dieser Frage aus dem Weg gehen, denn sie drehte sich um.

„So muss nun auch los, bis bald Harry, und lass dich nicht erwischen!" sagte sie und lief auch schon um die nächste Ecke.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Harry weiter in Richtung Küche und dachte den ganzen Weg über nach, mit wem Angelina sich treffen würde. Irgendwie würde er es noch rausfinden, doch im Moment war das Packet in der Küche wichtiger.

Vor der Tür der Küche angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihm auch niemand gefolgt war und trat dann beruhigt ein.

Doch was er dort sah, raubte ihm fast den Atem….

* * *

Wie wird es weitergehen? Was befindet sich im Päckchen? Mit wem trifft sich Angelina? und sind Ron und Hermine wirklich bei Madam Puddifoot's?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 von Melly (anonym)**

...denn dort stand Filch. Aber er sah nicht aus wie normalerweise. Er trug ein rot-weiss kariertes Küchentuch auf dem Kopf und stand vor dem Stillleben Portrait, welcher ja bekanntlicherweise der Eingang zur Küche ist. Wie sollte Harry nur an ihm vorbeikommen?

Filch schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, deswegen schlich er leise zur nächsten dunklen Nische(das gute an alten riesigen Zaubererschulen: Es gibt immer genügend dunkle Nischen) und lauschte...

„So hört; So hört; erzähle mir von dem Rezept!"

„?!" Harry schluckte sein Lachen hinunter. Bitte was?

„Hmpff. Dann eben nicht! Doch seid gewarnt! Eines Tages werde ich es euch entlocken, koste es was es wolle!" Und dann zichte er mit lautem Fußstampfen an Harry vorbei. Puuh! Nochmal gutgegangen.

Er blieb noch einige Minuten so still stehen, ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

War Filch etwa shizophren? Wer war eigentlich normal an dieser Schule?

Nagut. Birne gekitzelt, Portrait öffnet sich, schwuppi wuppi hinein in die Küche.

„Hatschiiiiiuuaaaaa" kam ihm eine kleine Elfe entgegengepurzelt.

„Huch! Gesundheit!" Die Elfe sah hoch und blickte dem großen etwas in die Augen.

„Oh Sir, was für eine Ehre. Dobby wartet dort hinten bereits auf sie."

„Danke" sagte Harry und sah zu Dobby, der wohl vorhatte Flugzeuge mit seiner Winkerei auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Und wer bist..." Doch die Elfe war schon wieder zwischen den anderen Elfen verschwunden, die bereits das nächste Essen zubereiteten.

Das Paket war groß.

Es könnte ein Riesenpaket Bücher sein. Hat sich da jemand vielleicht nicht einfach vertan? Er hatte doch auch schon im Sommer Geburtstag gehabt. Und wenn jemand Bücher bekommen würde, dann Hermine. Hm.

„Sir, Dobby hat gut darauf aufgepasst. Dobby muss jetzt den anderen Elfen helfen, also wenn der junge Master nichts dagegen hat..."

„Nönö, geh nur Dobby. Und vielen Dank fürs aufpassen!" schrie er noch hinterher.

Puh. Jetzt öffnete er das Paket. War es vielleicht eine Bombe?

Hm.

Nein.

Er hob es kurz hoch, ehe er die letzte Schnur beseitigte. Es war mittleschwer. Also komplett ausgefüllt mit Büchern war es sicher nicht.

_Aaaargh!_

Jetzt hatte er den Deckel abgenommen – und ein etwas ... ja... fischiger Geruch drang zu seiner Nase durch.

Er sah hinein.

Es waren 3 Gegestände.

Er holte sie hinaus und betrachtete sie.

„Welcher Idiot schickt mir ein Paket mit einem Topf, einem rohen, großen T-Bone Steak und einen roten Hering? Oh!"

Harry griff in das Paket „Da ist ja auch noch ein Zettel..."

_Lieber Harry..._

...

* * *

_Vielleicht weiß ja jemand was red Herring eigentlich bedeutet... thehehe_

**Was passiert jetzt? Von wem stammt das Paket? Was steht auf dem Zettel? Was treiben Ron und Hermine den ganzen Tag?Was hat Angelina mit alldem zu tun? Und: Ist Filch wirklich schizophren?**

**Schreibt mir die Fortsetzung **_(Richtlinien im 1ten Chap!)_

anni _unterstrich_ kiddo _at_ hotmail _punkt_ com

Reviews sind auch gerne gesehen!


	4. Chapter 4

_- - - - -_

_Lieber Harry,_

_du kennst mich_

_ich kenn dich._

_Hoffe du weißt, was du damit zu tun hast._

_Wir werden uns noch früh genug treffen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Der Mixxer_

_- - - - -  
_

„DER MIXXER?", schrie nun Harry und warf alles in die Ecke der Küche.

Wütend ging er aus dem Raum, ohne auch nur auf einen der Hauselfen zu achten und somit sah er nicht, dass Filch gerade um die Ecke kam.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Harry Potter! MITKOMMEN!", schrie er und Harry sprang erschrocken einen halben Meter in die Höhe.

Filch packte ihm am Kragen und schleifte ihn mit in Dumbledores Büro, natürlich ohne anzuklopfen.

„Professor Du-", fing Filch schon an, als er den Schulleiter in einer Schwarzen Boxershort bekleidet, auf seinem Tisch sitzend, fand.

„Oh Argus! Was verschlägt dich zu mir zu dieser späten Stunde?", kam es belustigt von ihm.

Harry und Filch total geschockt, standen einfach nur da und blickten hinter den Schulleiter, wo ein Rotschopf zu sehen war. Dumbledore, der entdeckt hatte, wohin sie starrten, seufzte, stand auf und der Blick wurde sichtbar auf Ronald Weasley.

„RON?!"

„HARRY?!"

Beide Freunde schauten sich einfach nur perplex an. Was zum Teufel machte Ron mitten in der Nacht bei Dumbledore im Büro und warum trug dieser bloß eine Boxer?

Als könnte Dumbledore Gedanken lesen, antwortete er genau auf diese Fragen.

„Ich hatte Ron gebeten vorbei zu kommen, da er mir helfen sollte Boxershorts auszusuchen, da ich eine Verabredung habe mit Minerva."

Nun konnten sich Filch und Harry nicht halten und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ron sollte für Dumbledore Unterwäsche aussuchen wegen McGonagall?! Der Tag wurde doch immer interessanter für Harry.

Nachdem Filch und Harry hoch und heilig schwören mussten, dass sie niemandem auch nur ein Wort darüber sagten, durften sie gehen und trennten sich auf dem Gang. Anscheinenden war Filch egal, was Harry noch machte heute, also ging dieser noch einmal Richtung Küche. Dieses Packet lies ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Wieder in Gedanken versunken merkte Harry nicht, wie sich jemand an ihn ran schlich und ihm den Mund zu hielt.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um und schaute in die eisblauen Augen von Blaise Zabini, der ihn forschend musterte. Neben ihm erkannte er Hermine, die ziemlich aus der Puste war, dessen Harre zerzaust und das Gesicht knallrot. Nun konnte sich Harry wieder nicht beherrschen und lachte in Blaise' Hand aus tiefster Seele.

Auf einmal knallte es hinter Hermine und von irgendwo kam Rauch her und zwei Umrisse waren zu erkennen, die sich in ihre Richtung bewegten….

* * *

Wer war das? Was haben Hermine und Blaise gemacht, dass Harry so lacht und wie wird das Date von Albus und Minerva verlaufen?...

Hoffen wir jemand schreibt schnell weiter…


End file.
